


leaving a mark.

by fuckyesstormpilot



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyesstormpilot/pseuds/fuckyesstormpilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FN-2187 was a child soldier in what once was Southern Sudan. FN-2187 has grown up have a lot of hate to everyone, especially the people he work for. He doesn't trust anyone, and would most likely want to run away from everything and start a new life somewhere new. One day he decides he's had enough, and he might just have found someone willing to help him escape. The pilot, Poe Dameron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leaving a mark.

_Everybody has one. No one questions asked, it’s just always been that way. At the spot where your head and your neck meets. It’s very small, and you can’t see it yourself. You normally can’t see others either because it is covered by their hair. We usually look at each others when we get drunk. We laugh about it, and we make up stories about how we’re going to meet them. Our soulmates. It’s all planned. Their initials are marked on the backs of our heads. If the letter is capitalized, it's a male. If not, female. Mine says F. It's a little strange. Everyone around me has got two initials. I'm a little worried about it. What if I don't have a significant other, and the letter is just an error? At the same time, I've got a feeling he's out there somewhere. He's a mould breaker. I just need to find him._


End file.
